


lights down low

by pystacyo



Series: pieris melete // 条黒白蝶 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 0510, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, mostly are feelings and lots of feelings, of COURSE it's fluff, they care about each other so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: hijikata was troubled on something and gintoki knows his ways to make him feel better.





	lights down low

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello again!  
> can't help but to keep writing for these guys tho, they're just that lovable.
> 
> there are seventeen drafts I’m currently writing for this series and I don’t even know if I’m sane lmao  
> all of this wip are mostly fluff, since I don’t like to give angsty stuff for my lovable dorks,  
> I love them so much I want them to love each other loooooots moaaarr.
> 
> the hardest of all is giving them titles, that’s what made them hard to post, lack of titles.  
> (but… also, lots of procrastinating in between my job and writing.)  
> but believe me, every day I’m lurking around ms word looking if I have the mood to write, and I will!  
> I will, hopefully, finish these lots of this wips lol  
> I’m determined tho!
> 
> also, I’m working hard on polishing my writing and especially on my grammar, since English wasn't my first language… pardon if I have grammatical errors… which, I'm sure there are lots of them...
> 
> thank you very much for picking this up!  
> i love you, keep loving gintoki and hijikata y'all, i'm telling you!

* * *

 

 

gintoki always noticed on how his boyfriend behaved, being a good boyfriend he is, cause he obviously is. so of course he noticed when hijikata was troubled, but for sure, hijikata wouldn't say anything about it. maybe it was his job’s problems, or something was on his mind, and gintoki couldn't ask since he has the same exact personality as his boyfriend.

troubled hijikata was more serious than usual, also more touchy and sensitive as well, he stared at gintoki longer and more often, and was more quiet. he spaced out and barely answering gintoki, it would be a waste to ask him what was wrong. so in that case gintoki will be the good and caring boyfriend, hugging him, kissing him, spoiling his boyfriend with lots of affections and love. like hell, gintoki even would eat his dog shit called food to satisfy his boyfriend.

well, that’s love for ya.

giving hijikata the love and care he needs wasn't a hard job to do, since he loves to kiss and cuddle with his boyfriend anyways.

the warmth from gintoki’s hand caressing his raven hair sure was soothing, after a while, hijikata fell asleep on his lap as the said boyfriend was reading a jump manga with his free hand. but unfortunately, his sofa wasn't that wide to start with, staying on them for too long will make hijikata feels uncomfortable. hijikata was tired, gintoki of course put that on his notes; the dark circles under his eyes were worrisome, his body complexion also wasn't like his usual healthy self. gintoki couldn't help but to worry over his boyfriend’s problems, “at least you should eat those mayo things…” he quietly murmured to the sleeping boyfriend.

but gintoki wasn't a person who would talk about those stuff that much, instead he was trying on his best to provide the comfort hijikata needed so he could make him feel better with him.

damn, getting a lover sure soften him a lot more, not to forget all those sappy words.

he closed the his jump then let his eyes to rest for a bit before moving those heavy limbs to the futon. carrying hijikata wasn't that hard, gintoki was sure strong enough to do that without any complaining. because more often than not, he had to carry sleeping hijikata from the sofa when he found his dork fell asleep watching the television. however, he couldn't help but to notice when he lifted his boyfriend, that hijikata lost some weight. and it somehow pissing him off.

he laid down his lover on his usual spaces on the futon and pulled the blanket over him, after he finished, he took his bokken with him and left.

 

 

 

 

 

when he came back hijikata was still comfortably asleep with his hand spreading into gintoki’s part of the futon, probably out of habit since he loves spooning gintoki on their nights. but of course, there were times when it was the way around too; when hijikata needed it, gintoki will to provide him the warmth. at the times, he wanted to spoon and spoil his boyfriend too, he wanted to make him feel better even without telling him that _it’s alright_.

 _because you have me, and I’m here_.

gintoki kneel down beside of him, gave him soft strokes before kissing his temple tenderly. “I love you, you know? you moron should’ve told me when you needed me.” he quietly said, know that hijikata wouldn't wake up that easily when he was tired, gintoki let out a deep sigh before he left his bedroom.

he took a bath before claimed his space on the futon, changed into his pajama and then comfortably bring his lovable fools into his arms. his breathing was steady, slow and peaceful, it was a huge of content and relief when gintoki could see his boyfriend sleeping face. whenever he has hijikata within in his arms, breathing steadily as they took the flow of time on earth, he always took all the nightmares and insecurities away.

the sound of their heartbeats filled the quiet room, as the stroke on his hair didn't stop until he himself fell asleep. hijikata reflexively put his hands around gintoki’s back with his face nuzzled on his boyfriend’s shoulder. it was always easier to fall asleep within each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

hijikata stirred awake at three in the morning, with his favorite white perms visible from his blurry eyesight, within the warmth of his favorite crazy hoodlum, also so much love from the arms around his back. waking up like this and feeling the love and affections from his boyfriend for sure made him feels lots better. gintoki always knows his way to made him feel better, he always noticed his worries and troubles. and in another way around, hijikata too, always noticed when his idiot was in troubles. they were just like peas in same pods, so of course they noticed everything.

they might looked like crazy couple to start with, fighting and arguing in front of the others, but the truth was, they just didn’t know how to act in front of people. also, fighting around with his crazy perm was always fun, arguing over stupid stuffs also brought some good gags to excite things up. but of course when there were no one but them, they couldn’t stop being all mushy with each other, touching and kissing, snuggling and hugging, the ways of showing their affections were never ending. and gintoki loves all those affections, the same as hijikata loves giving and receiving them.

at the time like this, gintoki was more blatant on showing them off. he gave more lots of affections hijikata needed; the soft warm hands stroking his hair, kisses on temples, whispers of reassurances when he was asleep, hugs and snuggles… hijikata was sure he would climb the mountain for him even.

it was crazy that love could make the two strong samurai into some soft fools that craved for affections from each other, but also crazy that all those affections made them felt stronger.

love was a strange thing before they meet each other, but right now it was even more stranger for them. like for example, right now hijikata knew his lover, his disgusting lover, was drooling all over his hair, but hijikata was perfectly fine with that. another example was how hijikata didn't even bothered anymore when his lover’s boogers were all over his shinsengumi uniform, even his disgusting ear wax were all over his clothes in some way, hijikata was fine with all of that too. that’s how much he loves his natural permed boyfriend. and gintoki, although he always complaining about his obsession with mayonnaise and nicotine, still kissing the hell out of him, even when he smelled like cigarettes and mayonnaise mixed together. it was weird, and will never not be weird. they know how much they love each other and how strange and crazy it was to be in love like this. just like their soul bonds with each other in perfect fit.

lost on his thoughts for a little while, hijikata let out a sleepy yawn. knowing he will fall asleep pretty soon, hijikata put butterfly kisses on gintoki’s jaw and one last little peck on his boyfriend’s drooling lips. “I love you too,” he softly whispered. and then he fell asleep in their previous position, with gintoki’s drool dropping on his hair yet again.

 

 

 

 

 

another time he woke up in the morning, the birds were chatting from outside the window, and delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. he checked the clock and it showed eight in the morning, so he really took his time for resting today, huh. he slept a lot and it felt good.

he felt a lot better than yesterday, his energy was recharged with his gintoki power, his eyes properly rested that his dark circle might be disappeared, also he regained his appetite that he could feel his stomach was grumbling on the delicious smells. so he went to the kitchen, found his lover humming some commercial jingle while grilling something; it smells like fish, the kitchen was really busy this morning and he could see that gintoki really enjoyed his time cooking their breakfast.

hijikata circled his hands around his lover’s stomach and rested his head on his shoulder, “morning.”

gintoki hummed and then smiled at him, he kissed his lover’s cheek before telling him to prepare the table, which hijikata gladly do for him.

the breakfast was delicious, hijikata always know that gintoki have some knack on cooking. he even provide the mayonnaise on the top of the rice for hijikata, what a good boyfriend he is, right? gintoki was smiling behind his bowl as he watched his boyfriend eating heartily, glad to see his appetite came back and the man looked a lot better than yesterday.

and of course, hijikata noticed, the worry gazes now has been replaced by relief. it was something they needn't have to say and they understood anyways because they always enjoyed every second they spent together.

after the breakfast was done, gintoki was washing the dishes as hijikata took a bath before they spend the evening watching the television in the living room. hijikata sat down beside of his boyfriend, smoking his mayoboro and gintoki looked seriously watching the channel.

it took a while for gintoki to say stuff that on his mind since this morning, he knew it wasn’t necessary to say it and he was sure hijikata knew that too. but somehow he just wanted to tell him again, reassuring him so he won’t put on too much weight on his shoulder alone. “lay your head on me. when you needed it, you know I’m not going anywhere,” he said, with his eyes still fixed on the television.

blowing his cigarette, hijikata replied, “yeah, I know.” then he lays his head on gintoki’s shoulder, as he took his boyfriend’s idle hand to hold.

“at least that’s the only thing I could give you.”

but hijikata disagree, it wasn't the only thing that gintoki gave him. _it wasn't all of it_. he sat straight in front of his boyfriend, look at him in the eye and started, “that’s not true, you give me everything, gintoki.” he pulled his lover’s hands into his chest, he continued, “you give me this. you give me my life, it beats for you.”

“you’re super cheesy right now you know that?” gintoki replied, and he could feel the warmth radiating from his face. his palm recognized the heartbeat from hijikata, the pattern, the warmth, and the fact that he’s alive. for him, because of him, and will always fight for it, _for me_. gintoki was too shy to say it but, with his head looking down and his hand still on hijikata’s chest, he murmured softly, “I do too, stupid.”

hearing his boyfriend shy whisper, hijikata pulled gintoki’s hands into his lips, kissing his palm tenderly that it melted the hell out of him.

“stop it, bastard. I’m getting really embarrassed here.”

“I know, this is really embarrassing but bear with it for a while, moron.” he give another kiss on the back of gintoki’s hand, before gintoki pulled them back. his face was deep red and hijikata couldn't help but letting out a little chuckle.

“oi,” gintoki called after a while. as his face was still quite pinkish from the heat, he took hijikata’s hand back and holds them gently, “I love you.”

“I know,” hijikata laughed. and then he smiled, really warmly it reached his heart, “I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oofff I just realized that i posted this on 1005, it's totally a coincidence but, happy hijigin day!


End file.
